Explosives
__NOWYSIWYG__ Explosives Make Things Go Boom - A Guide To Explosives Grenade Launchers are powerful weapons that could deal a very high total of DPS against a cluster of enemies, but very little DPS to singular individuals. The explosion they produce has an area of effect, damaging everything near the original target, as well as nearby players in PvP games. Grenades also have the ability to bypass common vehicles and objects that could block bullets, however, grenade launcher's shooting range is limited in your screen, meaning that you can't damage almost anything that you can't see on the screen. They are the best grinding weapons due to their massive DPS couples with the fact they use very few ammo to deal their DPS. Admin explained how their damage works: The first 5 zombies get the full damage from the grenade, the next 5 will get half, the next 5 will get 1/4, the rest will get none. Thus, the equation for determining the sum of of the damage inflicted to all 15 targets is: (# x 5) + (0.5# x 5) + (0.25# x 5) = 8.75# ("#" = base damage value) That simply means you multiply the base damage value by 8.75 to determine the maximum damage value of 15 targets. Accuracy affects grenade launchers uniquely as it centers your blast radius to your cursor. Requirements 20 Explosive points are required to use the M79, the first grenade launcher. Generally speaking, while the first few launchers require a high Reload stat to counteract their small magazine size, grenades overall are not stat hungry weapons - they only require an investment in Accuracy and Reload, as opposed to other weapons which will require a combination of Strength, Accuracy, Critical and Reload. As such, explosives are considered to be the go-to third slot weapons for higher leveled players. They go well with any other grinding weapons, including Shotguns, Submachine Guns, Assault Rifles and HMGs, which provide the knockback and single-target damage capability that Grenade Launchers lack. Looting/Scouting Despite its rather hefty chance to raise an aggro spike, Explosive can still stand out as one of the more effective room clearers in indoor looting scenarios, thanks to its indirect fire capability, speed and cost effectiveness. * Try to use walls to your advantage. Due to the zombies' basic pathfinding AI, most of the horde will not be able to reach you if even a modest length of wall stands between you and them, allowing you to rain down grenades with impunity. * Always have a secondary weapon ready to snipe stray zombies, such as a pistol or a SMG. While Explosives are excellent against larger horde, they are rather ineffective against single target and also lack the needed knockback to fend off threats in close combat situations. * One tactic to clearing an entire floor of zombie is to rush through the entire floor, attracting as many zombies as possible before going to an easily defendable location and killing all of them. Since new zombies do not spawn indoors except in aggro spike situations, the tactic should left the entire floor devoid of threats and let you loot freely. Aggro Combat Explosives are excellent grinding weapons, mostly used against clusters of infected. Some basic tips to use: * Get away from any player crowd. You'll need the zombie horde's attention, which is something other players will take away from you, to maximize your launcher's DPS. * Watch your ammo count. Grenade launchers have some of the smallest magazine capacities in the game- the first two only hold 1 round at a time. Basically, you’ll be spending a lot of time reloading. * Have a backup weapon ready. A grenade launcher can't prevent a survivor from being lunch by itself. * Try to get behind something, such as a wall or a fence, so you can shoot zombies without giving them a chance to hit you. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages *Grenade Launchers deal a very high amount of DPS on large crowds, capable of rivaling the most expensive miniguns at a much lower price tag. *Grenade Launchers have the unique advantage of being able to shoot over objects and walls to hit the intended targets (the targets have to be onscreen). *Grenade Launchers have a certain blast radius, all the zeds inside the radius will be damaged (though the damage dealt will vary). Disadvantages *Grenade Launcher offer next to zero knockback on zombies, instead only offering a short 0.25s hitstun period. This makes grinding in later areas extremely risky, with faster zombies such as Spiders and Flesh Hounds being able to rapidly overwhelm even survivors with 124 Agility points. *Grenade Launchers, especially the beginning ones, require very high reloading to work at their best. The accuracy that is needed depends on that person's playing style, and what their other weapons are. List of Explosives The damage values in brackets indicate the maximum damage that can be achieved when hitting all 15 targets. The Scrap values in brackets indicate the scrap price with Master Crafted (MC) items. Category:Weapons